tf_fanversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galvatron (Melete)
Only a fool would've made a deal with a cosmic horror such as Unicron. Yet that's what Megatron did, and after a week of gruelling mutations and augmentations, Galvatron was created. With Megatron dead, the wholly improved TechnoOrganic abomination was ready to rise and take control in his masters name. Though not at all willingly. Personality As one might expect from the leader of the Decepticons Galvatron is brutal and harsh, using every inch of available body and environment to try and pummel you into the ground. He rules with an iron-fist, making everyone cower before his power. He projects an air of evil, uncaring, twisted strength. Except that's a front, and not one he keeps up well at all. Galvatron is acutely aware of his own shortcomings, namely himself and the irreparable damage to his processor. He is mostly aware of his own breakdowns and crashes that lead him to turn on his own troops and loathes it and loathes himself for it. How can he control the galaxy when he can hardly control himself? When his deep-seated fears and anxieties of the day he finally breaks and loses every ounce of self-control haunts him?. This attitude has lead to one of his more confusing behaviours - or at least confusing to those who haven't pieced it together, or are aware of his feelings - Galvatron displays a kind of awkward protective programming over his own Decepticons, quietly desperate to make up for his behaviour and prove himself as the leader they deserve. The Unicron Wars/Season 3 A half-dead Decepticon was absorbed into the pulsating mass that made Unicron. Metal being consumed by masses of wires and oozing membranes until it was left floating in a tank of fluids. Burning, searing pain was all it knew for two weeks until the membrane pulsated; newly formed limbs were given their last task. Break free. Prove your strength. Pods burst and a chamber's floor was coated in ooze. Deafening roars announced the arrival of three new beasts and a small army of duplicates. The Heralds of Unicron had arisen. Their first call of action was to bring their lord a sacrifice, and they knew just who to get their revenge on. The perfect candidate, no doubt in the middle of some lavish ceremony lapping up the attention of every available Decepticon. The best way to announce their arrival. Amidst shocked faces and stunned terror, the Decepticons watched as Starscream was cremated on the spot. Fearful of the terrifying mesh of organic and inorganic that stood before them the Decepticons quickly cowered in obedience to their three new commanders. The ensuing war took two years. During which heralds made a name for themselves... As horrific demi-gods of death, their power boosted to terrifying heights as they drew it from an as-of-yet unknown source. Yet their enigmatic nature was enhanced when their behaviour started becoming erratic. Shouting and yelling at some unseen force, startled Decepticons bore witness to Galvatron's back breaking itself leaving him a twisted lump, Cyclonus's arms shattering of their own accord, Scourge with cracks and tears on his armour no Autobot could ever have inflicted. Unicron was a vile master to work for. The slightest thought or inclination to do something he did not wish for resulted in severe pain and damage, both physical and mental, being unleashed. The trio began to wise up to his tricks, the deliberate praise and small rush of endorphins when they obeyed him had been keeping them hooked like starved dogs ignoring the beatings as they waited for their master to 'praise' them again. It was time to be free. Thus started the downfall of this dark time. At great risk to themselves the trio seemed... unfocused, Autobots that would normally have been crushed were slipping by, the Matrix which they were so intent on getting was passed around in front of them so coyly. Until Unicron had enough of this charade and with a painful psionic screech forced Galvatron to tear the device away from Ultra Magnus, but in a continued display of defiance to his abusive lord, Galvatron vowed to use the device upon Unicron himself! Displeased, Unicron revealed his true form and took to assaulting the very galaxy upon which Cybertron inhabited. To the horror of his two companions, Galvatron and the Matrix was reabsorbed back into Unicron. Galvatron spent a few months stewing within Unicron as he struggled with the Matrix and Unicrons angry fuming burning at his thoughts. It was months of clawing away at the Matix, desperately angry and alone. Alone with a torture device in his hands, some untold freedom lied within it yet no matter how much he pulled and clawed it only clicked... the orange shell parting only slightly as if taunting him with its use. When a small Autobot arrived in his chamber, his thoughts and feelings were mixed. Was he so starved of any sort of feeling outside of pain that he actually welcomed an enemy? Either way, he was still Unicron's toy in every sense of the word and the Autobot was to be crushed, and he learnt that the usual manner after trying to strike up an alliance and he quickly devolved into a snarling beast trying to rip apart the Autobot. But that gave him hope. Accepting the pain, the breaking of internal support struts and everything that came with it Galvatron froze, the Autobot plucked the Matrix from around his neck and through the internal bleeding Galvatron grinned as he felt Unicrons anger when he was thrown out of the body that had been his prison. Unicron's death-explosion catapulted his body across the stars, not that he knew. With their 'primary' power source gone, he and the other Heralds fell inert for months. As such he didn't even try to rescue himself when he fell into the molten plasma pools of Thrull, by the time he did come back online his cranial chamber was on fire, everything was broken and he was promptly forced straight back into an involuntary shutdown. A year after Unicrons defeat, familiar hands reached out to his own and Galvatron was freed from his molten imprisonment. For most being free of yet another prison be it literal or figuratively for the first time since his creation within Unicron would've been a grand, joyous time. Sadly that was not true for Galvatron as now his own mind had become yet another chamber of horrors for him. In fact, it took him a while to even 'truly' recognise those that stood before him, but when he did it was time to reclaim the Decepticons back for himself. NOTE: From here on out, events follow somewhat closely to season 3, so I won't just retype it all out but make notes upon differences in no particular order (will also be updated as more ideas and such come through). The events of "Carnage in C minor" are not as they are in-show, instead it is merely a sound-based weapon they are fighting over. After the events of the episode "Webworld" the Decepticons are thrown into major disarray as Galvatron gets worse, fearing that he can no longer trust the one mecha of whom he would've willingly trusted with his life and Cyclonus becomes depressed fearing Galvatron will never go near him again and the threatened mutiny will happen. Instead, it becomes a major turning point for the Decepticons as a whole as Scourge thankfully intervenes, he convinces Soundwave to give Galvatron another chance after showing him the medical reports from Torkulon, Soundwave relents and broadcasts a guide on how to help and properly interact with mecha who aren't neurotypical along with Torkulon's medical report. The Decepticons gradually begin to understand some of their own issues and more importantly things like why Galvatron attacks them, and why he was so unfocused. Soon the Decepticons began to work much better and more effectively with their leader, soothing tensions further and without them causing such a pressing problem and even beginning to work with each other better Galvatron became more and more open to talking. A few prods here and there from Scourge and Soundwave playing wingmen and they got him talking to Cyclonus again, slowly pulling the two out of their depression and back towards each other again. The events of "The Burden Hardest to Bear" play out a little differently too, Scourge inserts the Matrix into his alt mode with intent to take it somewhere else to either be destroyed or sealed away, unaware he still has an unfixed injury that was missed by his own scans, this promptly connected the device to his systems causing his change in appearance and domineering attitude as the Matrix's energy did not mesh well with Scourge's own Unicron-borne systems. Discovering this Galvatron and Cyclonus's punishment towards him was... less severe than you'd expect. Galvatron took less convincing than otherwise thought to get him to take the newly resurrected Optimus down to where the Decepticons stashed their stolen goods, the cause being very thinly veiled concern for Cyclonus and his troops (no matter how angry he sounded the distressed gasps and facial expressions he made really gave it away, good one Galvs) especially as the hate plage had a more rabies-like effect on the 'Unicronians' semi-organic systems. He did, however, respond aggressively to Optimus's claim of "knowing him too well" stating that Optimus didn't know HIM and after the debacle of the hate plague ended Galvatron did indeed order a ceasefire before Optimus could even suggest it, prompting Optimus to admit that maybe he didn't know him, but they had time to learn if a peaceful agreement could ever be met during their lifecycles. Events of the Shatterverse/Break (The events of Season 4/The Rebirth never happened here.) During this ceasefire, a lot of things happened. The Decepticons seemed curiously against the ceasefire going on for so long but Galvatron discovered they could be stated with raids and small squabbles with their former enemies, Galvatron largely using these events to annoy the Autobots by disrupting ceremonies and peace conferences. Largely their forces were more spent on invading and conquering other planets and stripping Energon from them. During this time Galvatron was content enough to be fine with the creation of a few new protoforms enjoying the change some new faces brought, the change spread to a few other 'cons too and the Decepticons were slowly flourishing even without Cybertron. Even if there was the need for Autobot conflict running high in Decepticon processors. An unknown event happened on Cybertron, while the Decepticons had no idea what it was, the effects were still felt by them all. Deep, unsettling intrusive thoughts prodded at processors and concerned by the sudden change Galvatron allowed all the newframes command of a craft to investigate the source of this strange occurrence while he remained on Chaar to try and monitor proceedings... During the events of "Vastation" TBA During the events of "Conciliate" TBA Notes/Extra * Galvatrons design is inspired primarily from his G1 form, but with hints of a TFP style (in his shoulders) and a crest with vague references to his Armada iteration. The rest of his design is inspired by headcanons and the idea of his 'organicness'. * The Matrix almost opened for him within Unicron. It sensed a genuine desire for freedom and peace within him at that time, yet it would not open as his mind was still infested by Unicron. * The Quintessons have mixed feelings about Galvatron. On one hand, he is very dangerous due to his power and unpredictable nature, yet his mesh of organic and inorganic make him invaluable as a test subject. * While Unicron was alive and 'feeding' them energy his Heralds were significantly powerful as in the kind of power that'd make you lose hope of ever beating them, it's one of the reasons why they were so hard to defeat. With Unicron "gone" they're still strong but significantly less powerful. * He along with the other Unicronians possess what is referred to as a "Garbage Gut" * The medical report from Torkulon diagnosed the plasma damage to his neural net as Suffering from occasional severe failures in reality processing, leaving him on the brink of a perceptual crash most of the time, A Malignant Plasma-neural tick, his metaprocessing circuitry is also brittle. * Hates being referred to as Megatron or his past as him being referenced. He is new, he is better and he will not be like that grey fool. * Mockingly calls Ultra Magnus “Shoulderstacks” instead of his actual name and occasionally does it to others displaying a sense of humour. * Even if they are unsuccessful Galvatron had been known to still throw celebrations for the Decepticons on a whim. * Has an incredibly ‘close bond’ to Cyclonus in particular and shares a room with him. You know exactly what this means. * Suffers from regular migraines and often stims using his cannon liking to stroke it. * Secretly feels a little proud of Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime... The runt did good. Category:Melete Cluster